


You're Cute When You Talk Science

by GalacticKiwi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKiwi/pseuds/GalacticKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study dates in the library aw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You Talk Science

**Author's Note:**

> http://youshouldshiproxytogami.tumblr.com/post/63126387012

It's never good to make assumptions about people, especially people you've only just met; because chances are you're going to be wrong about them. Maybe not entirely wrong, but to an extent. When they do prove you wrong in every aspect of the word, though, sometimes you may just end up being pleasantly surprised. 

  Like in the case of Roxy Lalonde, for example. Upon meeting the girl, with her persistent attitude, confidence that outshone everyone else, and consistent flirting, Togami had automatically assumed she would be the type to never pick up a book in her lifetime, barely even cracking open the pages of her text books and just barely getting by with her grades; the type of teenager to be overtaken by lust and intoxicated by alcohol and other substances whenever a weekend gave her the chance; the type with a need to straighten out her priorities and someone far from anyone he should bother wasting his time with. Not that he thought highly of anybody on introduction, or even years after he'd known them. Social interaction wasn't high on his list of things to do, therefore kept it at its absolute minimum. He would have loved to have done the same with Roxy; never even so much as glancing at her in the hallways or acknowledging her existence would have been exactly the kind of relationship with her he had wanted at the time. But this was Roxy Lalonde, who did what she liked and got what she wanted. Considering what exceedingly low expectations he had of her, it definitely came as a pleasant surprise when he discovered he had been entirely wrong about her educational priorities, and that she actually fell close to being a genius in nearly everything, not to mention her love for literature became apparently almost as soon as they had stepped into the school library together for the first time. 

With that chance introduction having been months ago now, way back from the beginning of the year, Togami had come to believe more and more that whenever Roxy said she didn't understand something they had gone over in class that she was lying. But with finals making their way close and closer, it was something that had been said by her more and more, and the heir continued to believe it had just been an excuse for her to get his attention--something she seemed to always be craving. And it was true, the girl fed off his attention; at first it being only something to piss him off (that being something so easily done), but over time she had developed an actual affection for him, something she never thought even a possibility of something that could happen. It wasn't as if he had minded though, once she made it apparent and confessed to him; she had somehow done the impossible and won him over bit by bit as the months had gone by. That didn't mean he no longer found it annoying when she consistency pestered him for any reason. 

  "It's not that I don't get it, it's just kinda...not clear." Roxy said, leaning over on the library table with her chin resting on the pages of her notes. Togami gave an audible sigh, not looking up from his text book.

"If I recall correctly, that's because you were asleep during that lesson. You're perfectly capable of figuring it out yourself without my help." 

"Hey, it's not my fault I fall asleep in class and miss stuff. Besides, you were the one that wrote these notes for me, so I don't see why you can't just explain them to me." It had become a sort of reoccurring thing that she fell asleep at all the wrong times; Togami had figured out early on she wasn't the type to get a lot of sleep at night, therefore took to the task of keeping her caught up and doing twice the amount of notes in hope she wouldn't come to him later with the excuse of trying to get him to help her with missed assignments. Not that he had wanted to do it; it had just seemed like the much better idea in the long run, having accepted the fact there was no getting rid of her. 

"If I can understand what I've written down, then I see no reason why you wouldn't be able to." 

Growing impatient now, Roxy ripped a clean sheet out of her notebook and tore it up into little pieces, balling up the bits and started throwing them across the table in Togami's direction, one landing right on the page he was currently reading over. It was about a second and a half before he looked up and glared at her. Roxy smiled at him and threw another, this one landing right in his hair. 

"Roxy, stop that." He said through gritted teeth, brushing the paper out of his hair with his right hand. 

"I'll stop if you help me." She threw another, and it innocently bounced off his nose and she giggled. The heir stood up, another aggravated sigh escaping his lips as he leaned over and slid the notebook a bit closer to him.

"Fine. I'll help you if it means you won't say another word or do something that could further waste my time for however much longer we're in here." 

Roxy smiled wider, listening to him as he explained the notes in further detail. Or at least, she had been listening for the first little bit, watching as he pointed to specific details on the page, talking about different elements and other chemistry related things, but got distracted once she happened to look up at him as he was speaking. Her eyes stayed on his for another minute or so, only realizing she'd been staring when he looked up at her from the paper. 

"There. I've explained it to you, now you don't have to keep bothering--" Before he could finish the sentence, Roxy half stood up from her own seat and quickly pressed her lips against his, keeping them there for only a second before pulling away and sitting down again, smiling innocently at him as his expression changed from something of slight shock, having not expected that at all, to another glare, this one mixed with a shade of pink starting to colour his face. There was an awkward moment or so of silence, Roxy expecting him to tell her off for that as he opened his mouth once or twice to say something, but no words came. The blonde blushed a little herself, but her expression didn't change as Togami sat back down in his seat and turned his attention back to his text book, as if intent on not even looking up in her general direction again. 

"You're cute when you talk science." 

_"Shut up."_


End file.
